Mi Novia es un Chico ¿Y Que?
by Nozomi-Aimi
Summary: Shirakawa Hideki y Nozomi Daichii.. Son aparentemente de dos mundos diferentes..Pero uno de sus días Hideki llega al rescate de Daichii de una manera extraña, lo que le hace pensar a este "Ese chico es maravilloso"... Desde ese día algo extraño comienza a suceder..
1. Prologo:3

Suspiro con pezades, mientras tomaba los libros con fuerza sobre su pecho, "Hoy sera un gran día". Pensó con nerviosismo dando el primer paso hacia la puerta de el gigantesco instituto al que dedico una ultima mirada antes de entrar, . Sonrió. Nunca en su vida había visto un lugar mas grande.

Abrió los ojos como platos al ver como una bola de papel ensendida en fuego pasaba justo frente a sus ojos, trago saliva y miro hacia todos lados serciorandose de que nada extraño volviera a ocurrir, camino despacio sin despreocuparse demasiado, no todos los días una bola de fuego pasa enfrente de tus ojos "¡La próxima vez, tomare una fotografía!"

Saco el móvil de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón con dificultad, por la estorbosa sudadera que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, un dia dejaría de ser tan pequeño...eso seguro...

Tomo con fuerza su iFhon, y tomo pose de fotógrafo, mientras miraba la entrada con decisión, después de varios minutos, suspiro resignado por su mala suerte para después comenzar a caminar, justo al momento de dar los primeros pasos, una avalancha de estudiantes vestidos de la manera mas extraña que el alguna vez halla visto, entro corriendo por la entrada casi atropellándolo, haciendo que su celular callera y rodara por el piso hasta entrar a un salón por debajo de la puerta.

Maldijo dentro de si, y trato sin ningún resultado de abrir la puerta.

- Oye tu!..

- Eh?..- pregunto con sorpresa mientras se apuntaba así mismo con el meñique para asegurarse de que lo llamaban.

- Si tu!, la chica linda de ahí empujando la puerta..- miro en varias direcciones pero ninguna chica estaba ahi, empujando nada, así que lo ignoró y siguió empujando la puerta.

- Eres testaruda...pero esas chicas me atraen mas de alguna manera...- dio un Respingo al sentir unos brazos rodeándole la cintura..

- ¿Que, pasa algo?...¿tengo un bicho?..- pregunto confundido mirándose la ropa, "Aun existen buenas personas". Pensó.

- ¿Un bicho?...¿que quieres decir?..ñaaaa...no importa, dame tu e-mail, no puedo dejar ir a una chica tan linda..- ¿chica?, y entonces lo entendió, debió darse cuenta antes, esto había pasado ya tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta, acomodo sus gafas por un segundo y hablo:.

- Lo siento..- dijo esto llevando la mano de el chico hasta su pecho..- No soy una chica...vez?..no tengo senos..- exclamo envarrando la mano de el chico en el mismo lugar..

- Eh-ehh?!...- se separo al instante y miro al rubio con extrañeza..

- Desepcionado?...si yo también lo estoy, si tuviera tetas, no tendría que ver ese rostro a diario todos los días..- dijo esto apuntando al desencajado rostro de el chico que no dejaba de mirarlo de ariba hacia abajo..

- Simplemente das asco...debería darte vergüenza mostrar tu rostro de esa manera..- el rubio lo ignoro y siguió empujando la puerta..- Una cosa mas, esa puerta no se empuja, se hala...idiota..

El mas pequeño, se limito a mostrarle la lengua y halar de la puerta..recogió su celular de el piso, y reso a jesuscristo por qie este no haya sufrido ningún daño.

Suspiro aliviado y se dedico a salir..

- Lo ven?..es justo como les dije, es asqueroso cierto?..- y el chico molesto de antes había aparecido mágicamente con varios chicos a su espalda.

- Es imposible que sea un chico!..solo miralo..

- ¡Es un chico, no tiene senos!..

- Existen las chicas planas sabian?..

"Molestos", es lo único que podia pasar por la cabeza de el rubio, mientras los escuchaba hablar...

- Sea chica o chico..a mi me me sigue gustando..- exclamo un castaño, de ojos verdes apareciendo entre la multitud, dejándolos callados por alguna razon...- Es sexy, no lo cren?, tiene un lindo trasero..- ¡¿Lindo!?.

El castaño, camino hacia delante y lo acorralo en la pared mordiéndose el labio inferior..

- Lo violare ahora, así que pueden irse largando..- exclamo con simpleza robándole un beso al rubio, que se mantenia en shok.

- ¿De nuevo con tus estupideses Kouchi?..- pregunto con sarcasmo un chico pelinegro de ojos azules, sacándole de encima a el castaño..

- Vamos es solo un juego..esa creatura es linda...

- Me vale un coño que sea linda...no gastes el tiempo en estupideses...llegaremos tarde a clase...asi que camina Kouchi..

- Odio que me des ordenes...¿porque no te calmas Shirakawa?..- amenazo el castao, sonriendo de forma extraña..

- ¿Quien te crees?..tu tampoco me des ordenes...- exclamo con tono grave haciendo retroceder al otro..

-'De acuerdo Shirakawa..pero no me mires de esa forma, das miedo...- termino el castaño para seguir caminando seguido de los demas...

- Lo siento, ese chico aveces se pone en modo pesado, y no hay qien lo aguante...- sonrió, pero de una manera que el rubio jamas habia visto en alguien mas, una sonrisa fasinante...- Pero descuida no volvera a pasar, ¿de acuerdo?...avidame de cualquier forma...

Le extendió las gafas que en algun momento se le habian caído la suelo, por alguna razon desconocida, y siguió caminando..

El mas pequeño, seguía mirando la dirección por la que Shirakawa había desaparecido...si es que ese era su nonbre...ya que en ese momento las cosas eran difíciles de recordar...pues en lo único que pensaba era...

"Ese chico en verdad es INCREÍBLE".


	2. Declaración:3

Declaración: 3

- Me gustas!.- soltó por fin el pequeño rubio, apretando con fuerza la larga sudadera mientras el sonrojo le subía hasta las orejas, haciéndose notar incluso a través de el gorrito de lana y las gafas..

- Mmmm?..G-gustar?, ¿Te refieres a "Gustar, Gustar"?..- pregunto el moreno de ojos azules con confusión, mirando el delgado, pequeño y sonrojado cuerpo frente de si.

- D-desde que conoci a Shirakawa-kun, no he podido dejar de mirarlo..e-el es bueno y considerado con todas las personas..Shirakawa-kun, es la persona que mas a-admiro y resp-peto..- sus voz se trababa a cada segundo y sus piernas comenzaban a temblar, "¿Por que esto era tan difícil?."

- Es muy considerado de tu parte, decir toda esa clase de cosas per- lo interrumpió.

- ¡Y-yo, en verdad aprecio a Shirakawa-kun!...así que ..¡Por favor salga conmigo!..- apretó aun con mas fuerza la sudadera. - Y-yo haría cualquier cosa, por Shirakawa-kun..

- Hablas en cerio?..¿saldrías conmigo, cuando ni siquiera me conoces?..- hablo lo mas gentilmente que pudo, para no hacer un alboroto..el cuarto de el conserje no era el mejor para esa clase de cosas, si Nathaniel los encontraba, se llevarían grandes problemas..

- ¡Yo conozco a Shirakawa-kun!...e-el es ap-puesto y popular entre las chicas, inteligente y bueno en los deportes, el es amable y gentil con todos..y por ese yo...

- Entonces..¿que pasaría si yo te dijera que todo lo que piensas es falso?..¿seguirias gustando de mi, de la misma forma?..- el tono gentil de el pelinegro había desaparecido, su voz era mas grave y sarcástica..

- P-por supuesto...yo seguiría al lado de Shirakawa-kun pase lo que pase..

- ¿Seguro?

- S-si..- un escalofrío le atravesó por completo la espina dorsal, al ver la espeluznante sonrisa de el pelinegro, que le hizo dudar de lo anterior.

- Mm mm..sabes?...siempre se me han declarado muchas chicas deserebradas...pero un chico...jamas..- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a la oreja de el rubio. - Interesante...Chii-chan..

- Sh-shirakawa-kun!..- el rubio se alejo con rapidez, sintiendo como su cara ardia y se enrogecia aun mas..

- Ese es tu nombre de pila no?..¿Daichii?..si así es...Nozomi- Daichii...

Te contare algunas cosas Chii-chan, yo también te observaba, me pareces realmente una persona curiosa... ¿sabes que eres apuesto?..algunas chicas se derriten por ti...pero, no te interesa sobresalir siquiera un poco, ¿como alguien puede vivir de esa manera?...siempre me lo he preguntado...eres un completo desperdicio de chico lindo...Chii-chan...

- Yo no necesito, nada de eso..- dijo en un susurro el rubio desviando un poco la mirada..

- ¿Que?..¿estas decepcionado Chii-chan?, ¿no dijiste que estarias a mi lado pase lo que pase?...¿que harías cualquier cosa por mi?..- exclamo sarcástico el ojiazul, acorralando a un sonrojado Daichii, contra la pared.

- Shi-shirakawa-kun...e-estas demasiado cerca..

- ¿Hay algún problema?..¿no me deseas Chii-chan?..- se acerco, "demasiado cerca!". - ¿No quieres besarme?, ¿no anelas hacer cosas pervertidas con la persona que te gusta?..

- E-esa clase de cosas..y-yo no podría...eso seria pedir d-demasiado...yo solo quiero estar al lado de Shirakawa-kun..

Shirakawa sonrió de lado, ese chico era divertido..

Tomo con rudeza la barbilla de el mas pequeño y junto sus labios en un beso salvaje y demandante, que Daichii solo pudo recibir..

Se separo mirando divertido el colorado tomate que el rubio ahora tenia por cabeza y relamio su labio inferior de manera sexy.."\(0*0)/"

Sonrió por ultima vez, pero se detuvo junto al manubrio..

- Una cosa mas Chii-chan..."Hideki", mi nombre de pila..

Hi-de-ki...- deletreo. - Recuerdalo..

Y sobre lo que acaba de pasar..- Shhhhh. - dijo esto ultimo colocando un dedo sobre sus labios para despues salir como sin nada..

Daichii, respiraba agitadamente acomodándose sus ropas..

Suspiro con resignación...para que despues una leve sonrisa traviesa saliera de si al tocar sus labios..

"Sin duda...Ese chico es INCREIBLE".


	3. Mio:3

Miró ambos lados de el pasillo, suspiro aliviado al darse cuenta que los lunáticos aun no aparecían, no quería incendiar su nueva sudadera tan temprano..

Camino con lentitud y entro al aula.

- Buenos días Nozomi-san!..- sonrio la pelirroja con su larga trenza y su cara llena de pequitas..

- Buenos días Osawe-san..- respondió cortésmente mientras se sentaba en el fondo.

- ¡Iris!.¡Iris!..¡llamame por mi nombre de pila Nozomi-san, si tu no lo haces..seria una falta de respeto que yo lo hiciera con voz!..- renegó por enésima vez, la pelirroja Iris.

- No podría Osawe-san..

La pelirroja bufo nuevamente, hablar con ese chico era tan difícil, era un antisocial que solo dirigía la palabra a unas cuantas personas...era un chico...aburrido..

- Daaaaaiiichiii-kuuuunn!..- canta.

- Tan enérgico por las mañanas..no me sorprende Kikuchi-san..- mostró una leve sonrisa, mientras acomodaba sus gafas y miraba al peliazul, (teñido), que lo saludaba eufóricamente.

- ¡Oh!, ¡Esta es nueva!..- exclamo tomando la manga de la sudadera naranja de el rubio..

- ¿Lo notaste Kikuchi-san?..

- ¿Que clase de mejor amigo seria si no pudiera notar la nueva sudadera de mi mejor amigo adicto a ellas?..- pregunto en tono ofendido picándole la frente debajo de el gorro crema de lana.

- ¿M-mejor amigo?..- se da cuenta...- Pero, Kikuchi-kun es popular y apuesto, incluso interesante...ser tu amigo, me es imposible..- dijo contrariado el rubio mirando como Kikuchi suspiraba y se sentaba a su lado..

- N-no soy interesante...al menos no tanto como el chico coleccionador de gorros de lana...- sonrió travieso mientras le robaba el gorro y salia corriendo, con un acalorado Daichii detrás de el...- ¿Y de donde consigues tantos de estos?..¡todos son diferentes!..

- Kikuchi-san..¡d-devuelvelo por favor!..¡KIIIIIIKUUCHIII-SAAAAN!..- corría por los pasillos tanto como sus pequeños pies le permitian..

Corrió...y corrió...subía y bajaba escaleras, se notaba a leguas que el peliazul estaba en gibnasia, no podía atraparño en ningún lado..corría de un lado para otro sin siquiera darle un respiro al rubio, que hacia todo lo posible por que sus gafas no chocaran contra el suelo al correr.

Y como bendición de Jesucristo, Kikuchi callo al suelo al tropezar con una cascara de banana, que sabe dios de donde diantres había salido, dándole una oportunidad perfecta al ojiazul para atraparle.

- Regresamela Kikuchi-san...por favor...- rogó el rubio poniéndose de rodillas junto al cuerpo de su "mejor amigo", tirado a mitad de el pasillo..

- Quitamela..- reto con astusia el peliazul extendiendo su brazo con el gorro en la mano..

Daichii, se lanzo contra el brazo, provocando que el peliazul comenzara a moverlo de arriba hacia abajo impidiendo que el rubio la cogiera.

- Eso es trampa Kikichi-san,..- renegó Daicchii callendo rendido sobre el pecho de el peliazul..

- ¿No intentaras coger..- lo interrumpieron.

- Solo dásela..- le arrebata el gorro..- Tomar cosas de otras personas es de mala educasion..les recomendaria que se levantasen, el piso es helado,...lo unico que cogeran sera un resfriado..

- Sh-shirakawa-kun!..- el rubio se levanto de el suelo como bala al escuchar la voz de el pelinegro..

Kikuchi bufo con molestia y se levanto..

- Bien Daichii-kun..te espero en el aula...apresurate..- dijo esto para caminar hacia las escaleras..

- Aquí esta..ten cuidado la proxima vez, suele haber chicos molestos como esos por todos lados..- sonrió amablemente y le entrego el gorro de lana, un "kyaaaa!" Se escucho en algún lugar desconocido.

- G-gracias..

El pelinegro sonrio de nuevo y siguió caminando, a los demás alumnos solo les falto aplaudir ya que los alagos y susurros no paraban en ningun lado..

Suspiro..Shirakawa, era tan amable, que lo que habia pasado aquella vez en el cuarto de el conserje parecía una ilusión..seria mejor si así fuera...

Al llegar al aula, fue reprendido un poco por el profesor Farres, y después todo paso como sin añguna extraña raxon, kikuchi estaba mas raro que de costumbre, parecia perderse en sus penamientos cada cinco minitos, y solo finjia que escuchaba..fue muy extraño..

Y asi las clases concluyeron.

Tomo su maleta y salio del instituto...todo pasaba normalmente, el caminaba tranquilo como si el mundo se hubiera detenido, hasta que es jalado rotundamente hasta un callejon oscuro, trato de gritar, pero su boca estaba cubierta con algo, así que huso el ultimo recurso que le quedaba..le mordió...literalmente...

Ahora se encontraba mordisqueando lo que fuese que estuviera sobre su boca..

- Eso es excitante de alguna manera, Chii-chan...- el pelinegro sonrió, por mas oscuro que estubiese, el sonrojo de Daichhii se notaba con facilidad..

- ¿Q-que hace Shirakawa-kun?...- exclamo el rubio cuando por fin se deciso de la mano de el ojiverde..

- Mm mm..se podría decir...que he venido a reprenderte..- dijo esto de la forma mas calmada posible..

- ¿R-reprenderme?...¿a q-que se refiere?..- pregunto confundido retrosediendo un poco..

- ¿Quien era ese chico molesto de la mañana?..- amenazo, mirandolo a los ojos, mientras lo acorralaba en la cerca..

- ¿Se refiere a Kikuchi-kun?..e-el es...como decirlo...esto es difícil..bueno el es...amm..esto..como un...- el rubio no podía encontrar las palabras correctas para describirlo, haciendo cabrear cada vez mas al pelinegro.

- ¿Que hay con eso?...¿estas tratando de cabrearme?..- exclamo con molestia disminuyendo el espacio de Daicchi entre sus brazos.

- ¿C-cabrearte?..¡de ninguna manera!..- ahora el rubio comenzaba a exaltarse, no le gustaba la idea de que Shirakawa, se molestase con el...- ¡Kikichi-un, es un compañero de mi clase!..

- ¿Y como es que son tan cercanos?..

- E-el es..M-mi mejor am-migo..- dijo esto con un sonrojo por los cielos mientras tartamudeaba..eso era tan vergonzoso..pero le hacia feliz saber que tenia un amigo..

- ¡¿Que pasa con esa sonrisa idiota en tu cara!?...- grito esto con furia mientras tomaba la barbilla de el mas bajo con brusquedad...- No quiero que alguien que no sea yo te haga sonreír de esa manera...¿estamos?..

El corazón de Daichii se detubo..aunque fuera de lo mas estraño, esas sinples palabras lo habían hecho sentir muy feliz..

"Si que estaba loco. Necesitaba de un psiquiatra urgentemente."

- L-lo siento..- se disculpo, aunque no sabia exactamente por que pero no le gustaba ver a Shirakawa enfadado..

- Solo entiendelo...tu eres MIO...de MI propiedad...NADA ni NADIE puede tocar lo MIO..me sonrries a MI, me miras a MI, me tocas a MI...TODO tu mundo debe girar alrededor de MI...¿lo comprendes Chii-chan?..

- Supongo..Soy TUYO...de TU propiedad...NADA ni NADIE puede tocar lo TUYO...te sonrio a TI...te miro a TI...t-te t-toco a TI...TODO mi mundo gira a TU alrededor..¿pero Shirakawa-san, donde estan los beneficios para ti?, ¿acaso no todo esto es bueno para mi?...eso es injusto Shorakawa-san..- exclamo esto ultimo en tono triste, haciendo sonreír al otro..

- ¡Tooorpeeee!...eres un completo distraído...interesante Chii-chan..- dijo esto robándole un leve beso al rubio con rapidez, para despues acercarse peligrosamente hasta su oreja...- Pero ser interesante, no te salvara Chii-chan..me as puesto celoso, y tendrás que pagarlo..

Beso la mejilla de Daichii, para despuer bajar hasta su cuello y morder y sorber con todas sus fuerzas..

- Nos vemos Chii-chan...y...oculta eso en tu cuelo...¡pensaran que eres un pervertido!...o tal vez tengan razón..ja,ja...- Shirakawa sonrió y camino en sentido contrario, hasta desaparecer..

Mientras el rubio se quedaba estático...ahí en shok...había dejado de escuchar o sentir despues de que el otro se fue..

...

"¡¿Celoso!?...Ese chico celoso...sin duda es INCREIBLE".

...xxxxxxxxxx

MI PERFIL:

Nombre: Nozomi Daichii.

Apodo: Daichii, (Chii-chan)

Cumpleaños: 25 de Octubre.

Signo; Escorpio.

TipodeSangre: O+

Estatura: 1.62. Peso: 57 Kg. Edad: 16

Comida Favorita: Pepinillo. Musica Favorita: ¿electronica?.ni idea.

Obsesión actual: Usar Sudaderas gigantes y tiernos gorros de lana, (eso dice Kikuchi-kun).

ASOCIACIONES

Asocia a tus conocidos con la siguiente lista

Lindo (a):Shirakawa-san.

Cool: Kouchi-san

Divertido (a):Kikuchi-kun.

Maduro (a): Nathaniel-sempai.

A la Moda: Shirakawa-san.

Energético (a): Kikuchi-kun.

EL RINCON DE LAS PREGUNTAS:

* Tu primer amor fua a los ( 16. ) años

* ¿Te as confesado a alguien? ( Si )

* ¿Alguien se te ha confesado? ( No )

* ¿Alguien te ha besado? ( Si )

* ¿Le has robado un beso a alguien? ( No )

* ¿Hay alguien que te guste? ( Si )

* ¿Te gusto la encuesta? ( Si )

¡Muy Bien!. ¡Pasala a Hideki cuando termines!..

¡Gracias!..\(n_n)/


End file.
